MD-14 (Star Wars:The Nexus Tales)
MD-14 "Madface" was a male programmed super tactical droid employed in service to the Confederacy Of Independent Systems. Originally a unemotional droid he was deployed with Agent 77's Shadow Legion he was deployed on his base at Mustafar where Count Dooku suspected a Sith Temple was. During the battle for Mustafar, MD-14 was nearly destroyed when he was force pushed into lava and he lost half of his body, he was rebuilt causing his body to be two different bodies with two different color schemes and his personality matrix was damaged causing him to become a little insane. MD-14 came to love pain thanks to his glitch his personality matrix and he developed acid gun which would fire and dissolve both metal and flesh. He would become captain of the Agitator a munificent-class star frigate, and would become admiral of the Shadow Legion's fleet in Admiral Zylo's place after his death at the Battle Of Siron when Admiral Gregory Theta ordered the doomed Star Destroyer Gideon to crash with Zylo's command ship killing both of them supposedly. MD-14 would torture Jedi Knight Chon Cha a Pantoran Jedi Knight who knew of the location of a planet which would give the Separatist a route directly to Corusant named Thyrook and Thyrook was supposedly where Darth Malavitus of the fallen Sith Empire was buried and where one of the First Sith Temple . During the Battle For Thyrook Count Dooku contacted MD-14 who told him that Agent 77 was acting rogue under the influence of another Sith named Darth Obsidian. MD-14 attempted to tell the fleet but already 77 ordered the suicide order where many of their fleets ship crashed into the planet below to kill as many clone forces they could, Agent 77 escaped with his droid IG-92 and Cipher Agent Lorelei Myna also disappeared. MD-14 took the remnant of the fleet to Rhen Var where they stayed, till a battle was fought their by Jedi Knight Raina Orri attacked after tracking them there along with the 77th Iron Legion and Rescue Squad. The fleet was destroyed and sent crashing into the surface of Rhen Var but Madface stayed alive and ordered his droids to rebuild their ships. Madface would occasionally leave Rhen Var helping the Droid Gotra on Corusant sometimes and lead the Gotra against the Empire during a Skirmish on Corusant where the Second Sister led a battalion of The Corusant Guard against the Gotra. Madface decided to stay on Rhen Var after his near destruction during the battle, Madface would join the New Separatist Union against the New Republic. Madface would fight one last battle of the Clone Wars against the Republic when Zevin Nexus leader of White Hawk Squadron with Clan Brolar a Mandalorian of former Clone Troopers. Madface would come to a truce with the Clones and convince the New Separatist Union to consider a truce with the Republic. Madface would later join the Republic's Battle against the Imperative and help with many different battles across the war and later would join the Forsaken as a Admiral of the group.